


Kicking It Old School

by Cold_Nostalgia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Nostalgia/pseuds/Cold_Nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley isn't forgetful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking It Old School

"Just so we're clear," Ivy began tiredly. "The twenty million dollars is definitely around here somewhere, you just can't remember where exactly."

Bright blue, remorseful eyes peered back up at her through blonde bangs. "That's right, Red."

Ivy closed her eyes, wincing as several muscles in her neck began to spasm.

"It ain't my fault," defended Harley. "I wrote it all down in my notebook…and I just kinda…I dunno what I did with it, Red."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey," Harley said brightly, "At least I didn't pick Robinson Park, right?"

"What possessed you, Harl?" Ivy asked, suddenly sounding very far away. "Why did you do this?"

Harley looked at the other woman as if she were simple. "It was Talk Like A Pirate Day, Pammy."

Ivy gave the briefest of nods. "Of course, how silly of me."

"S'okay," Harley said kindly. "I know you ain't up ta speed when it comes ta popular culture."

"Did you mark the spot with an X?" Ivy enquired in that same far away voice.

Harley clucked her tongue and chuckled. "Woulda been kinda stupid doin' that."

"Why, yes, yes it would have." Ivy muttered. "Forgive me, Harl. I seem to have left my brain back at the house."

"S'alright," Harley grinned. "It happens ta me too sometimes."

Ivy cast a sweeping gaze around twenty acres of wild farmland and heaved a sigh.

"Okay," The May Queen groaned, her grip around the spade in her hand tightening painfully as she began to head out. "Let's just get this over with."


End file.
